


You can try but you won't stop the madness (they're going to burn it all down)

by MYuzuki



Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [26]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Gen, I have no idea what to tag this as, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, so if anyone has any ideas please share lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: Ardyn never does reply to their letter, but nine days after Nyx returns to Insomnia from his week-long deployment the spies they have stationed in the Empire report back that the Chancellor has mysteriously gone missing, something that has apparently driven Emperor Aldercapt into a frothing rage.
Relationships: Pelna Khara & Nyx Ulric
Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897525
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	You can try but you won't stop the madness (they're going to burn it all down)

**You can try but you won't stop the madness (they're going to burn it all down)**

* * *

Ardyn never does reply to their letter, but nine days after Nyx returns to Insomnia from his week-long deployment the spies they have stationed in the Empire report back that the Chancellor has mysteriously gone missing, something that has apparently driven Emperor Aldercapt into a frothing rage.

This news makes Nyx pleased and anxious by turns. Because anything that pisses of Iedolas Aldercapt is something to be heartily celebrated, but Ardyn being out of sight for more than five minutes at a time makes Nyx _extremely_ suspicious and borderline paranoid about what the two thousand year old vengeful royal might be doing in the shadows.

Is it possible that Ardyn is making his way to Insomnia in accordance with their request, to have himself purged of the Starscourge that's been eating away at his soul for the better part of two millennia? Yes.

But is it also possible that the High Chancellor of Niflheim has something more nefarious in mind, and is slinking towards their kingdom with some sort of underhanded plan to slip in and wreak havoc? Also yes.

That they've gotten no reply to their message, not even a simple acknowledgement that he'd even _received_ the letter, makes Nyx lean more towards the latter possibility than the former. And while his unfounded suspicions might make him seem like a paranoid bastard, Nyx feels fairly justified in his concern, given everything he's seen and done both in this timeline and the previous one.

Unfortunately, there's nothing he can actually _do_ about the fact that Ardyn Izunia has pulled a disappearing act (nothing short of heading out into the wilds of the world in attempt to hunt him down, at least, and he and Cor have _both_ been expressly forbidden from doing so by Regis) so he's left instead to focus on the war effort in general.

So he throws himself into training his Glaives, teaching them how to best utilize warp-strikes in their battle maneuvers while Crowe teaches them how to best use their magic and Libertus gives them advice on grappling and close-quarters combat.

Pelna proves himself indispensable, as per usual, by staying on top of all the internal affairs of their group and making sure all the right paperwork is filed in the right places when it needs to be.

"Hey, a new batch of intelligence just came in from the frontlines," Pelna says one morning, ducking into his office with a stack of files in one hand and a steaming mug of coffee in the other. "It's marked as urgent, I guess they want you to see it right away?"

Nyx gives a faint frown but gestures for Pelna to come in and take seat. "Alright, well, let's take a look at it."

Pelna sits and dumps the folders onto Nyx's desk so they can flip through them.

"Looks like the Empire is trying to set up some sort of magitek facility in Cleigne," Nyx murmurs after he's had a chance to flip all the way through two reports and halfway through a third. "Eyewitness testimonies report that large shipments of supplies have been coming to and from the area."

"This report says that battalions of MTs have been seen coming out of the facility," Pelna adds worriedly, chewing on his lower lip as he peers at the file he's holding.

"So it's a production facility of some sort," Nyx summarizes. "For making more magitek infantry troops." He heaves a sigh, dragging a hand through his hair. "Well, I can see why they wanted us to see this right away." He moves to stand, tossing down the folder he'd been holding. "I need to go speak with the King," he tells Pelna now. "Call in Crowe and Libertus, and tell them about this. Then get two of our best strike teams prepped to deploy. I'll go with them to Cleigne, just as soon as I brief Regis and the rest of the council."

Pelna nods, expression uncharacteristically grim. "Yes, sir."


End file.
